Morning Light
by Clockwork Mockingbird
Summary: Ruby spent the night at Victor's. In the morning, the last thing she was going to do was let him get out of bed. Smut.


**A/N:** tumblr smut prompt. First one ever! *blushes and hides*

* * *

Whale opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the sudden sunlight. Beside him, Ruby moaned, rolling over and pulling the blankets over her head.

"It can't be morning already. No. Not happening. Nope."

Whale chuckled, trying- and failing- to keep his eyes off the mile of toned legs currently on display, one of which was curled around his. He nudged her with his foot, grinning at her glare.

"Afraid so."

When Ruby had knocked on his door last night, he'd been surprised but not overly shocked. They'd been on a few dates, shared several (mind blowing) kisses, and always parted ways before anything else happened. She'd been over before, but had never stayed the night, and they were both okay with that. This was new to both of them, and they were taking it slow.

But last night she'd been tired. The wolf had been running since sundown and she hadn't had the energy to make it back to her place.

Whale only had one bed, had offered to take the couch, but Ruby's look had silenced him.

"We're adults, and we're dating. I promise I won't jump you."

_Not that I'd complain if you jumped me_.

They'd both slept soundly, and much to her surprise and delight, Whale was a cuddler, his arms wrapped around her, his chin tucked against her hair.

But now it was morning. Mornings were evil, and Ruby wanted nothing more than to roll away from the sunshine and sleep for another twelve hours.

Whale gave into temptation and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Time to get up," he said against her skin.

Ruby couldn't stop her smile when she turned to face him. She pulled him down for a proper kiss, held him against her when he shook with the effort of holding himself back, and Ruby didn't want to wait anymore. "Or we could stay in bed all day…"

He would die. He'd die happy, but he'd die. Even if she just meant cuddling (and his libido insisted that other things could happen but he ignored it), Whale would die a happy man.

Ruby kissed his jaw, his chin, his neck, biting playfully. "You were such a gentleman last night," she said, nuzzling his shoulder. God he smelled good. "You should be rewarded."

Whale wasn't feeling very gentlemanly at the moment. He supposed having the beautiful, wonderful, amazing Ruby Lucas in one's arms could make one forget to think, and decided he could indulge himself just a bit.

So he kissed her, slowly, letting the heat build and simmer. Whale kept one corner of his mind calm, told himself that he had to be ready to stop at the slightest hint. Ruby sighed through her nose, her arms winding around his neck and into his hair. A gentle pass with his tongue had her opening her lips, and the taste of him had her moaning.

"Can't think of a better reward," he said, nuzzling her hair.

Ruby grinned, eyes sparkling. "Oh, I'm not done with you quite yet, Victor." And then she stretched to kiss him, bit down hard on his lip, her hips arching, legs tangling with his.

The calm, cool corner of his mind abruptly exited stage left.

Whale's hand moved of its own violation, gently moving down her side, his thumb circling her hip. She arched at the touch, her head falling to the pillow. Whale kissed the side of her neck, scraping her collar bone with his teeth. She cupped his face in her hand and he turned to kiss her palm.

"Victor," she sighed, and his name had never be said like that, like he was everything she wanted.

He kissed her again, head spinning, pulling away briefly so she could remove his shirt. Ruby used the distance to touch him, her hands exploring his chest, her mouth busy at his shoulder, then down to his chest until he hissed with pleasure.

She hummed deep in her throat, happy she could please him. Ruby Lucas might have done things like this all the time, but Red had not, and despite having Ruby's memories, the woman in bed with Victor Frankenstein (who was also the lady-loving Doctor Whale and surely knew what he was doing) was very unsure of herself.

Whale ran his fingertips along her thigh, barely a whisper of pressure. Reaching her stomach, he slid her shirt up a few inches, bent to kiss the exposed skin, kissing his way up her ribs.

She was so beautiful.

"Ruby," he sighed, watching her face when she lifted her shirt herself and tossed it across the room. He claimed her mouth for another kiss, opening for her as she had for him. "So beautiful," he murmured, mouth trailing down to her breasts. "Every inch of you."

_Oh._

He was gentle, careful with her, content to kiss or gently lap with his tongue. The simmering heat in her veins became a dull roar when he carefully, slowly, circled his tongue around her nipple. Electricity tingled down her spine, and Ruby couldn't have sat still if she was tied down.

Ruby sat up, holding him place with a deep, sloppy kiss. She clambered into his lap, wrapping her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck. Whale's head was tossed back, a gasp escaping him. He could feel her hot center against him, wet and warm, and felt himself grow hard against her thigh.

Ruby wiggled slightly, kissing down the line of his shoulder. She rocked against him, familiar with the motion, with the noises the men usually made when she did it. Normally this was done in the dark, Ruby slipping away when day broke, but the sun streamed merrily through the window, and Victor held her, watched her face, ran his hands through her hair, kissed her hard.

"Ruby," he said against her lips. "Ruby."

Between the two of them, they managed to remove his boxers and her underwear, and Ruby kissed him again, gasping against his lips when he bit down, soothing the small welt with his tongue. She was ready, ready to feel of him inside her, to arch against him, to hear him moan.

But Whale didn't plunge into her immediately. He snaked a hand between them, lowered his head to kiss her breast, and caressed her.

Ruby shot to her knees, the roaring flames erupting into dangerous inferno, engulfing her. Surgeon's fingers, quick and clever and calloused against her walls. They were gentle, and nothing she'd ever felt before.

He slipped two fingers inside her, slowly pumping in and out, his thumb circling that wonderful little bud beneath her curls. His mouth was hot against her breast, his other hand held and stroked her backside. He was breathing just as hard as she was.

_Oh._

She couldn't stop herself from rocking against him, hips rolling against his fingers. Her head fell back in ecstasy, something wonderful and warm pulsing through her veins. Whale ran his teeth down her throat, nipping slightly, then harder when Ruby gasped and moaned. He angled her head to kiss her, hard, tongues touching, battling against each other, and Ruby felt her insides clench.

She wanted to say his name, wanted to scream it, but speech escaped her.

Whale whispered into her ear, sweet things punctuated with kisses, and who knew he could be so careful with her?

Once the stars cleared from her vision, Ruby kissed him inelegantly, moaned at the loss when he removed his fingers. She wanted more.

She wanted him, all of him.

She reached between them and grabbed him.

"Oh _god_, Ruby."

Whale buried his face in her shoulder, shuddering with each hot breath. Ruby made a loose fist around him, stroked him carefully. Felt him pulse. He was hard and ready and god she wanted this so badly, but Whale merely kissed her again.

Ruby stroked him again, her thumb pressing gently on the tip before Whale stilled her hand.

"If you keep doing that, this won't last long," he panted, eyes awed and glued to hers. "You won't-"

"I already did," she reminded him, kissing him again. "I don't think I have another one in me-" And that was okay because he'd pleased her before he'd taken her. But Whale was determined, his fingers questing again. He stroked her, searched out the places that made her arch and cry out. His fingers were quick this time, pumping hard and fast.

Ruby very nearly lost her mind.

"Vic-"

Whale tried to push her onto the bed, to lay her down so he could use his mouth and tongue there as he had on her breast, but Ruby remained upright in his lap.

A hard squeeze of her hand made him pause.

Ruby held his gaze when she situated them. His hand was removed and replaced, the position allowing her to feel every movement, every inch of him. She'd wanted to watch him, wanted to see his beautiful face when he was finally inside her, but her own eyes slid closed in bliss when he was sheathed.

"Victor," she breathed.

Whale wrapped an arm around her hips, used it to lift her up and set her down. Ruby rolled her hips, a sharp cry escaping her when he hit just the right spot. Whale lifted her higher, moved his own hips, hit deeper. Ruby's fingernails dug into his shoulder.

"There?"

Ruby was beyond speech. There were no words, there was only him inside her, around her, touching her.

"Ruby, tell me, I want you to- you should-"

He wanted to know, wanted to make sure he could please her- could please her _again_. No one had ever done that.

"_Yes_," she cried, yanking on his hair to pull him close.

Ruby attacked his mouth, their lips clumsy and messy, at odds with their gentle movements, the calm roll of their hips. She was so close already, bouncing helplessly in his lap, arching back, and then they weren't so calm and gentle. Only his arm kept her from falling away from him. He held her close, kept his mouth busy on hers, on her throat, her breasts, teeth catching her nipple.

_Oh._

They barely managed half a dozen more thrusts before Ruby's body sang once more. She cried out, going stiff in his arms, and Whale saw stars. "Rub-" He spasmed, hips jerking clumsily, and then she was holding him, kissing him to quiet him.

"Oh god," she gasped. "Victor."

They collapsed onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and long brown hair, Whale rolling so she was sprawled on his chest. His fingers traced circles on her back, gently exploring what skin he hadn't seen.

Breathless, Ruby smiled down at him, wiggling slightly when he hit a ticklish spot.

"Good morning," she panted.

Whale laughed. "Good morning," he agreed, and pulled her down for another kiss.


End file.
